


An Accidental Soul Bond

by ValaSidra



Series: Paladin Soulmates [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: The story of how Pidge and Hunk realized they were soulmates.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Paladin Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824574
Kudos: 12





	An Accidental Soul Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I thought it would be fun to write a Pidge and Hunk soulmate story. This is loosely connected to Not Meant To Be. Please enjoy!

Pidge wasn’t in the Garrison to make friends, much less meet her soulmate. Seeing Hunk’s mark was an accident. She made sure to hide hers very well before she arrived, so she knew he didn’t see hers. It would just have to stay that way. They had been in the simulators. Hunk had thrown up, once again, and she was just helping him back up. His sleeve had bunched up slightly, and that was when she had seen it. A yellow circle with a green heart in its center. _Her_ soul mark. She quickly finished helping him up before she made up an excuse to leave. She had to make sure he never found out. She couldn’t get him involved. Hunk remained oblivious until they were in space. That was when it became more complicated.

****

Hunk had heard a great deal about the soul bond. His parents had been one of the rare few to find their soulmate. They told him it was like there was another person under your skin. They weren’t pressing, but it was like they were on the back burner, only waiting for you to focus on them. You can feel their emotions, their pain, and, depending on the strength of the bond, you can tell where they are. He never thought he would find his soulmate. It was too rare for it to be anything but a wishful dream. Hunk discovered Pidge was his soulmate in a very unique way.

Hunk walked into Pidge’s lab with a plate of food because she had skipped dinner. “Pidge, time for you to take a break and eat,” he called. He just barely caught sight of her soulmark as she covered it. He had seen it clearly enough to see that it matched his. 

She gave him a blinding smile that made his heart swell with happiness because  _ he _ was the reason for the smile. The overwhelming happiness covered up the sensation of the bond clicking into place, and Pidge was too distracted to notice. She hugged him and grabbed the plate.

“Thanks, Hunk! I got absorbed into my most recent project,” She said before going onto a tangent about what she was working on between bites of food. 

They talked and talked. Hunk forgetting to mention the soul mark long before they were done. They went to bed with Hunk feeling unusually calm. He normally had some nerves before he went to bed. He was nervous about a lot of things. Galra attacking at night. Someone waking up to get a midnight snack and choking. Someone getting sick. He felt all of the nervousness, but there was an underlying calm that hadn’t been there before. He figured he must be getting used to being in space. 

****

The next mission was interesting. It was a diplomatic mission that had Allura and Pidge separated from the others. There was a location that only females could enter unless there was an emergency. Hunk paced the ground in front of the entrance. He was nervous. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. 

“Guys, something isn’t right,” Hunk said.

“Hunk, I am sure everything is alright,” Shiro comforted.

Hunk glanced at the doorway. Pidge wasn’t in there any more. She wasn’t anywhere near the building.

“Guys, they aren’t in there anymore,” Hunk stated uneasily.

“How do you know th-” Lance began until they were interrupted by a woman running out.

She was bruised and her arm was at an awkward angle, “Paladins! We were attacked! The Red and Green Paladins were captured and the Princess is unconscious!”

Hunk leveled a glare at the others before turning to the woman, “Where did they take her?”

“I do not know where they went. I only know that they left the building,” she replied.

“Alright, Hunk and Lance, you two will go after Pidge, and I will go get the Princess and join you,” Shiro instructed.

They all ran off. Hunk rushed into his lion and set out, only going based off of his instincts. He quickly caught up with a Galra ship. 

Pidge’s comm connected as she was ranting, “- stupid, jerk-faced, Princess wouldn’t listen when I said something was off. Now I am stuck on the stupid ship. Ugh! When I get my hands on her I’m going to-”

“Pidge! Thank goodness you are alright!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Hunk! Keith and I are going to go out in an escape pod. Can you catch us?” she asked.

“Yep, Lance, when I have her, let loose. Destroy them.” Hunk instructed.

“Will do. Let’s get Pidge and Keith out of here,” Lance said.

They made quick work of the ship with Lance shouting “And that’s why you don’t make us mad!” before they continued back to the planet where they met up with the other paladins. Hunk and Pidge were understandably upset with the others. Even with this strange occurrence, neither of them realized that the bond was there. That changed when both Pidge and Hunk got hurt on a mission. They had been on two different missions. Hunk had been hit in the shoulder by a blast from a sentry while Pidge broke her leg. No one knew why they were feeling pain in unaffected areas until they returned. Lance was carrying Pidge out of the lion as Hunk exited his with help from Keith.

“Hunk, buddy! What happened?” Lance cried.

Hunk looked at him, “Oh! I got his by a blast from a sentry.”

“In the shoulder and leg?”

“No just the shoulder. I have an excruciating pain in my leg though.”

“That’s odd. Pidge here broke her leg but also has really bad pain in her shoulder.”

Lance’s absentminded comment made it click for the two of them.

“You knew?” they both exclaimed.

Keith and Lance looked at each other, “What?”

Pidge began whacking Lance to get him to put her down. She limped toward Hunk despite the pain in her leg and whacked him in his uninjured shoulder, “You knew we are soulmates and didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t tell me either!”

“I found out at the Garrison. I was doing illegal stuff at the time! I didn’t want to risk getting you in trouble!”

“Good point.”

“We are a couple of idiots, aren’t we.”

“Yep, at least when it comes to this.”

****

Shiro and Keith’s wedding was beautiful.

“Do you think it is strange that they are getting married before us despite us knowing about being soulmates longer?” Pidge asked quietly with a smirk.

“No,” Hunk said, “Keith has been waiting for this since before we ever met.”

“True. Very true.”

Four months later, the two were married in a very private ceremony. Pidge wore the traditional white dress, but she had a green necklace on. The two smiled at each other, oblivious to the world around them. When they said I do and kissed, Lance hooted and hollered for his friends.

****

A year after they were married, Pidge and Hunk had a little girl. Five years after that came the dreaded question, “Mommy, Daddy. How did you two realize you were soulmates?” 

Pidge smiled and said, “Well, honey. That is a very complicated question.”

“How?”

“Oh dear…”

Even with this, they were happy because, even though they never envisioned their life like this, it was perfect the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! I love receiving them. They make my day. Please leave any input. Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
